How it all Happen
by YouPlusMeEqualsLoveBaby
Summary: Follow Quinn and puck journey to Plan a fake date with Santana, will it work or will it get ruin? New Plot, Compete
1. nothing could get anything worse!

A:N

HEYY fanfic people!

This is my 2nd Glee fanfic and im gotta add chapters soo stay alive! Lol XD

Okay so this chapter is short but hopefully the later chapters will be longer

This is only the start of the story!

Soo enjoy!

And Review!

Oh and I don't own Glee or anything just the story!

Its been 2 weeks since selection and I have no where to live, I been to Brittany's house for 2 days since I felt really awkward with her parents keep whispering stuff about me and my baby so I left with a sad Brittany because she really likes me hanging around with her without Santana and she the only girl in the house excluded from her mum, I tired Santana's house but only been put down when she still mad at me and that didn't work out.

Im currently wondering around a very random neighborhood and tiring to convinced myself that I will find a place to stay even when it only been a night or so.

"Ooooh, how could it get any worse?" I scream out loud to no one particular

I wished Puck never got me pregnant and got me drunk on wine coolers and I felt fat that day and kicked me off the cheerios and that fact I lost Finn and my parent kicked me out of my house and lost almost everything I had.

Yep I was right never could get anything worse than what I been though

….. Until it suddenly rain.


	2. Might not be so bad after all

A:N Hey fanfic People! Im putting the 2nd chapter up :)

And review please!

I don't own anything about glee except of this story

POV

Im currently getting food for dinner tonight as I'm cooking it as always, im the man of the house since my damn deadbeat dad left my ma me and my little sister, he properly has a new family now.

As I driving in my truck in a small neighborhood not far from my street I saw a body figure sitting down on a corner being cover of the heavily rain fall than I realize its Quinn.

"What is she doing there all by her self in the rain" I asked my self out loud

I got out of my truck and casually walked over to her and sit next to her

"Why are you here all by yourself in the rain?" I asked her

"I have no where to lived. I tried everyone that I know but wouldn't let me in" she answered my question allowing her tears free fall her face

I gently wipe her tears of her face and said "well you know me and haven't asked me, and I positive that my ma and sister will accept you to stay with me"

"You sure?"

"Im sure"

QPOV

I cant believed he will let me stay with him even though I keep putting him down when he wants to be with me and wanna help me with my… uh our baby when I was dating Finn.

"Thanks for not giving up on me" I thanked him

"Eh it's hard getting over you" he causally replied

As he helped me up and walked me to his truck and put my large bag I the back and open my door for me.

It might not be so bad living with him, I thought while leaning on the headset of the chair and somewhat fell asleep.


	3. Best Family i reckon

A: N hey Fanfic people :)

I wanna say thanks for the people who review my stories :) and I promise I review back.

Hope you enjoy this chapter

Like I said before I don't own anything about glee except this story

Please review

PPOV

As I lead her to the front door everything fall to silent, my ma and sister were sitting in the living room watching something that I don't really care about now staring at us.

"Umm… this is Quinn Fabray, she has no where to stay so I told her she can stay here" I explain to my family slowly

"Hi Qwinn my name is Sara I'm 4 years old how old are you" Sara my adorable little sister politely asked Quinn

"Hey Sara, im 16 it's very nice to meet you" Quinn answered while she shakes Sara's hand

"Alright, ma this is Quinn, Quinn is my ma"

"Hi it's nice to meet you Quinn I'm Rose"

"Hi"

"Alright I better to start dinner, Sara could you take Quinn in the guest room and do your little tour around the house when there a guest here"

"I wowld love to! Come Qwinn" as she take Quinn's hand to the guest room

QPOV

Wow I never knew that Puck cares about his family, maybe he will be a good parent after all.

Sara is very cute and friendly, I loves children maybe we can be good friends in couple of days, Rose is very nice and acceptable unlike other parents who secretly makes fun to me which I think its very wrong and ungrateful and Puck can to be good and caring for his family, I may say this would be a best family I known I sometimes wish that daddy and mum could be caring and nice to me when I told them that I was pregnant, I still cant believe that daddy kicked me out and mum didn't do anything about it, but that's in the past and this is the present hopefully the future is what I dream about.

"This is the gwest room that you will be staying, and this is the bathroom and toilet and the wardrobe" Sara showed around, she is very adorable; I wish I had a little sister like her.

"Do you want me to show you around the howse so you can know where to go?" she cutely asked me

"Yes, thank you very much" I politely told her

"Okay!" she happily said when we walk together down the hall

"This is Noah's room, which is horribly yucky!" she cutely said again

Of course it is Pucks room which has a big black skull poster on it and said "Keep out"

"And this is my room which is mwch better than Noah's Room"

I would of guess it as it has a pink curly sign said "Sara" with a fairy and butterfly.

"And here the main bathroom and here is Mummy's bedroom which you can not go in if you do not have a permission" she explain to me

"Downstairs time!"

"This is the living room which you alweady seen, this is the dining room where we all eat but sometimes we like to eat in the living room watching our family show, and this is the kitchen where Noah is cuerrently cooking dinner"

We entered the kitchen as we see Puck cooking a very delicious meal as I can smell it; I need to say he can cook much better than me.

As Sara show me her room again I was thinking how much I would love to stay here.


	4. How our Lifes would be during this?

A: N this is the 4th chapter

Im trying to write the chapters with Puck's POV first and than Quinn's POV of every chapter or so.

Sorry bout the chapter shortest and my late update, I just got problems in my life and having no idea what to write about in this chapter sooo this just Quinn and Pucks thoughts about their life right now and how their future would be.

I don't own anything from Glee except the story that I made up

Please read & review

PPOV

At Dinner it was full of talking mostly questions from my mum to Quinn and stuff

"So Quinn where did you stayed before here" my mum kindly asked her

"Umm... I was at my ex's house than they kicked me out than to one of my friends until I get really awkward about them whispering about me and the baby"

"Oh, well I just want you to know that we would never do that to you and make you awkward betweens us and please make yourself at home at least"

My mum always loves guest in our house so I'm not surprise when she told Quinn that.

On the corner of my eye I saw Quinn warmly smiling and hopefully she will accept me as her baby father and maybe her boyfriend.

QPOV

When I get to my guest room I kind of started to think of how I will live with Puck and his family, lately they been so nice to me and heart warmly i haven't have anyone that heart warmly since I got Pregnant.

Puck has change slightly when he accept me in his house as he loves his little sister cooks for his whole family plus me and our baby, Clean the house after dinner and watched family TV time while I was unpacking my clothes, make up, shoes and important stuff in my new room.

PPOV

Currently I was watching another family TV show with my family but wasn't paying attention since I need to start thinking of how i need to tell my mum and Sara about my baby daughter with Quinn and hopefully mum would accept that I accidently knocked her up.

Also I was thinking about how am I encourage Quinn to keep our baby when its time her to give birth in the next couple of months which I got plenty time to think about it so i start to walk to now Quinn's room and talk about School in the next couple of days since she's no longer the head cheerleader of the cheerio or most poplars' girl in school.

Hopefully have the civil chat with her in my future.


	5. Back to School, Together?

A:N Hey Fanfic people :D

I'm having Trouble of coming up ideas for my story so I'm using one of my Best's Ideas which helped me to write this chapter.

And I Change my Pen name coz I didn't really like it.

Thanks to Maddy For this Chapter

I don't own anything of Glee except this Story

Read&Review

QPOV

As Puck and I started to walk though the halls of school everyone was staring at us and whispering about us and it started to freak me out.

Puck grab my hand as squeeze it with encouragement. I was wondering if they think that me and Puck are dating, I mean does it really look like we are? So what that we holding hands it doesn't mean anything it just that he was comforting me since I was at near to the bottom of the High school food chain not as Rachel.

"I think we should tell my mum that your having my child" Puck Suddenly said when we reach my locker

"Umm… I don't know she properly hate me when she find out" I quietly replied

"Maybe but she need to know sooner or later and Sara will be excited to be a Aunt"

"Okay fine we tell them tonight"

"Deal"

Than we both go our separate ways to Class

PPOV

I think I know why everyone keeps staring at me and Quinn that they think we're going out which I wish we are or they found out that we are now living together.

WAIT who told everyone that we're living together; it must be someone who hated us together…

Finn? Nahh he wouldn't hurt a bug, I remember in grade 2 he cry coz he stepped on a ant.

Rachel? Nope why should she? She's freaking in loved with Finn

Brittany? Of course not she wouldn't be able to tell her left to right plus she thinks that her cat can read her diary

Mercedes? Maybe she's a big gossiper along with Kurt but I heard that she and Quinn had build a friendship

The only person I could think of is….

SANTANA! Of course! She was jealous of Quinn coz me and her babysat Mrs Shuster's sister's kids and she thought I was her man but that's after we broke up…. The only thing is how she found out that I and Quinn been living together, I haven't contact her since I invited Q to stay at my house since I thought it would be offence to her.

I should think of this later I got stupid basketball practice now, football is way better.

QPOV

Since I got home from school from a ride of Mercedes since we became friends and that Puck got Basketball practice since Football season was over.

I was wondering if that I should give Puck a chance of this relationship since we having a daughter together and that we living together now and everyone think that we're together

Speaking of Puck here he is returning back to basketball practice.

"Hey, how was it?" I asked when he pop himself beside me and surfing the channels of the TV

"Gay, Football is much better and Finn keeps getting distracted by Rachel! I'm just glad it's over"

"Ha-ha, I been thinking that we should give this relationship a try since I think we could make this work and plus everyone keep whispering bout us looking like we're dating" I quickly explain my statement

"Sure I always want to be in a relationship with you" he replied with a hug.


	6. Best Plan I Got

A: N Hey Ppls :D

This is my 6th chapter really happy! Want to thanks to Maddy! My Best friend for life!

Thanks for supporting me and helping me to get this story going :)

And who ever think that I hate Santana is wrong I respect her but I really don't like her with Puck or insulted/ Threatens Quinn. Oh and there couple swear words but not much.

I don't own anything from Glee or Fox if I did Quick will get together earlier! Lol I only own this story

Please Read & Review

PPOV

"I know you're the one who told everyone that me and Quinn are living together" I angrily told Santana

"So what, I did it! You're supposed to be mine not Quinn's remember? I tell everyone that I did it IF you go out with me or I tell everyone that you and Quinn been sexually involved and thinking that she is a slut who is pregnant. " She answered back bitchy

What a bitch! She blackmailed me because she is jealous of Quinn, I have a tough choice one I go out with Santana which I already in a relationship with Quinn but making Santana to think that I actually would go out with her than Quinn which I did get involved in sexually with Santana but that's way before I find out that Q is pregnant with my baby, or let her to tell everyone at school to think that Q is a slut which is defiantly not unlike the bitch who blackmailed me just than and let everyone who laughs at Quinn.

I made up my decision that I would not let Q to get laugh at everybody who used to honor her whenever she walks by the halls when she was the head Cheerleader of the Cheerios and President of Celibacy Club and not pregnant and Choice to "Pretend" to date Santana to stop her making rumors around the whole school.

"Fine you win I'll date you" I told Santana not knowing that I was faking it to Save my Baby mama.

"Glad to do business with you" she replied as she walk away with the sort of sluty cheerio uniform

Than I realize we didn't tell my mum and Sara that Q's having my Baby

QPOV

"What do you mean that you dating her? While you are dating me!" I yelled at Puck near my locker when he told me that he was dating Santana

"I mean that I am faking to date her to save you from being a laugher stock in the whole school cause she is the one who told everyone that we're living together because I want to make you feel safe and she blackmailed me to date her or she will tell that we got in involved sexually even if we didn't and will make everyone think that you're a slut and that's not true" he explain

I was shock I never knew that Santana was that cold hearted with the fact that Puck doesn't want to be with her anymore because of me.

I mean I was a bitch before I got pregnant I was a bitch to everyone even Finn and he's one of the most sweetest guys I met along with Puck, but I was never that cold hearted to blackmail anyone to just date me.

I really thought she was my friend when I was the top dog of this school.

"So… I got a plan that when she thinks that I'm going out with her and tomorrow we will be at the cheerios practice place where we can kiss and she can see us and dump me and that will leave her brokenhearted since she got a thing with me. "

"Brilliant plan but now we need to go to class" As I took his hand and walk with him to class

And that I'm hoping that Puck's Plan will work tomorrow.


	7. Troubles with Ideas for this story HELP!

A:N I'm having trouble of coming up with ideas for this story so if you have a idea please PM me or send a review and I will give you the whole credit of the chapter.

I will be late for updating since I'm finishing up school works before the school holidays and like I said having troubles to come up for ideas for this story.

Please send me any ideas for this story and I will be extremely happy


	8. The Perfect Blackmailed ever Santana

A:N

Hey peoples please send me ideas for this story and like I said I give you the whole credit for the next chapter.

In this chapter it's quite different from the others because it will be in Santana's POV of what she did in the last chapter and how she know that Quick living together And I'm gonna put some scenes from pervious chapters in this chapter

But Sadly no Puck/Quinn moments here but little bit from the second chapter and Sorry of the lack of updating about for 2 days I have no internet because the cord for it broke and I'm currently running out of ideas so please help me and that I'm really upset right now cause my favorite show (Not glee) ruin everything with my favorite couple that reminds me of Puck/Quinn.

And sorry for the short chapter next one I will make it longer hopefully

Sorry complain about ….. Well everything, I wont bored you anymore and enjoyed this wonderful story like…ish XD

Read & review

SPOV

I just finished with Cheerios practice with Brittany I decide to walk home since I need to stay fit to be the new head cheerleader, even though that didn't say anything since she found out that Quinn is pregnant but I know that she will pick me to be the new captain of the cheerios and that after Quinn is kicked of the Cheerios and no longer being the most popular girl in this school, I figure out that I can be the top dog I this school and that Quinn is out of the picture and that I'm no longer a side kick for her.

I suddenly heard people talking and it quite sounds like Puck and Quinn, when I reached the corner that I was right it was Puck and Quinn talking on the side of the road but I couldn't help it and hear what they say.

"Why are you here all by yourself in the rain?" I assume Puck asked Quinn

"I have no where to lived. I tried everyone that I know but wouldn't let me in

"Well you know me and haven't asked me, and I positive that my ma and sister will accept you to stay with me"

"You sure?"

"I'm sure"

When they left I couldn't think of anything but to rip of Quinn's innocent act to Puck. I know she's trying to steal my man away from me since Finn dumps her because she stupidly slept with MY MAN! She is going to pay when soon everyone finds out that she is currently living with Puck.

As I planned everyone is gossiping about Quinn and Puck and no one will ever found out its me.

That is until I turn around and found Puck facing me looking angry… oops I guess he finally found out.

"I know you're the one who told everyone that me and Quinn are living together" he angry to me

"So what, I did it! You're supposed to be mine not Quinn's remember? I tell everyone that I did it IF you go out with me or I tell everyone that you and Quinn been sexually involved and thinking that she is a slut who is pregnant. " I answered back bitchy

The perfect blackmailed that I ever planned but I can't help and lie to my man why would I riskmy social status to save my ex best friend and ex popular girl, so I wont tell anyone that it was me and tell them it was Rachel and Quinn better believed my prank so she "breaks" up with puck and he crawl over to me. It's the win –win for me I get my badass man back and humiliated Quinn and Rachel.

Like I said: the perfect Blackmailed ever

A:N evil evil Santana aye?

But I like her in the show she becoming nicer towards the following glee peeps but like I said before in the pervious chapter I don't like her when she gets involved with Quinn/Puck

But past that she's a regular bitchy cheerleader.


	9. Betrayal, Plans and Sabotage?

A:N

*someone throws a rotten tomato at me*

Okay okay cut it off with the pitch fork and flames! I know I haven't updated in a while….. 4 months but I have a good reason, I had WRITERS BLOCK! I was completely out of ideas and I feel like I don't want to write in a while but IM BACK BABY! Lol This is a Filler chapter for the next chapter as a cliffy!

Okay this is in the usual writing form.

Don't forget to Review ;)

POV

I am flam up with Santana trying to sabotage my now relationship to Quinn, can't see understand that I am completely over her and had moved on? But thankfully Quinn accept my fake dating to Santana, I mean why would I date her again? She dumped me cause my grades sucks. Nobody Dumps the Puckerman I mean NOBODY!

The bell went and off to glee club. I sat with Quinn as usually with Santana evilly smirking at us, too bad she doesn't know my evilness plan to bring her down while she originally bring me and my baby mama down. He he he

"Hey Puck why don't you and I get it going after glee? Cause i know that we seriously need to get back on track, we haven't done it in ages" the evil Cheerio said.

Everyone in the room gasp and stare at me and Santana, thanks to her comment now everybody thinks I am a men whore, I mean I love to sleep with the MILTFs but with Quinn I am only the one player with my hot baby mama carrying my kid.

"Boy don't you think bouts doing it with the Latin cheerio bitch or you have to suffer the conquence with Quinn and Me and Kurt boy over here okay?" Mercedes threatens me

Only if she knew bout my and Quinn's plan to sabotage the wanna-be head cheerleader

"Sure Baby I loved to" I fake smoothly replied

As I expect everyone starts glaring at me except for Santana who still evilly smirk at me and Quinn quietly look down on her hand

I regret saying that.

QPOV

I can't believe she says something like that in front of everyone and he replied with such a somewhat smooth answerd even with my two best friends willing to fight back him for hurting me with such a thing. Oh only they would knew, I might tell them later about Pucks Plan and not sees him betraying me.

I know he is faking it but it still feels like he actually wants to be with her. It still hurts me even though I told him it be alright with him but I can't tell him that I am no near alright with his plan but I still hope ti will go to plan cause my plan to be the Head cheerleader until I finished school and dated Finn til graduation didn't work at all only did for a while but I got better life now, but I hope he wont go off with her since they hooked up lots of times and leave me with no one but I know he wont do that.

He has his faults and mistakes but I still have Faith I him and my trust.

**A: N ta Da! Well that was heaps fun to write even though its kind of sad, but don't worry! It gets heaps better in the next chapter of HOW IT ALL HAPPEN!... Wow I just sounded like Chris Mclean from TDS... Lol**

**Hopes this will give you a good reason to put down those Pitch Frocks and Flames! ;) **


	10. A:N Leaving this story for while, sorry

A: N

Okay I know I haven't updated this story for a while but I've been quite busy with my life with school ending for the year, Christmas break and school holidays and days where I hang out with my friends also Church activities and youth group events that been at which result I haven't able to update this.

I WAS gonna do an Halloween special but I just couldn't think of any ideas but If you have any Ideas for this story PM me or Review your idea and I mostly give you credit for that chapter/s

BUT for now I have to leave this story for a while to gather up things I need to finished before the big break but when it happen I will update this daily and I will have lots of sweet ideas fpt up coming chapters.

Beside this story I have stop writing for a while to give a break but also someone review was horrible and rude and that put me down for a while.

I'm sorry about this and that I couldn't tell you this earlier but I was thinking updating but just couldn't

So for now see you later in for bout couple of weeks.


	11. Finding out the Truth

**A: N Hello Quick Shippers I am back for this story!**

**While I went for a break I came up with couple ideas for this story and started thinking that I should update this story once in a while**

**But it doesn't mean I update regularly since my life has been busy in couple of months but I will update this when I can.**

**So this is the... What 11****th ****chapter not included that AN note? **

**Read, Review, enjoy**

**No flames!**

**I don't own anything of Glee but if I have Quick would be together, Finchel would STILL be together and the plot would been better **

QPOV

I am till having troubles about our plan but I already agreed to it which means I have no choice but follow on.

The bell ring to tell it time for home.

Straight after Glee Rehearsal I went to talk to Mercedes and Kurt about my and Puck's little plan to sabotage Santana and not completely crush her pride and reputation. We need some helpers to do that which is why I talked to Mercedes and Kurt about it.

_~~~ Earlier~~~_

"_Girl, I CAN'T believe that punk agree to the snob to do it without even thinking about you, I swear he is getting serious threats coming from me and Kurt over here" Mercedes approach Quinn at her locker_

"_Serious Q, Whats going with you and Puck, everyone thought you guys are going strong but now we see his cant resist being a player" Kurt said _

_I sigh and reply to them "Guys it's not what you think… he's faking it" _

_As I expected thy gave me a confuse look_

_I inhale then tell them about the plan._

"_Wait a moment, your saying that you're sabotaging Miss Slut here?" I nodded _

"_Well let's us be in it! We take her crap full os sneaky remarks and breaking up couples and its our time to payback!" _

Now three of us are driving to Puck's house to think of different ways to sabotage Santana while Puck Is busy getting ready for his 'date' with us spying on them.

**A : N sorry for a bad chapter but I written this 4 weeks ago and I was about to post it but something come up and another writers block hit me. So I figure I should give this chapter to you Quick shippers on the first day of 2011 :D **

**Again sorry for a poorly written chapter I was in a rush getting this done on this day and haven't get to edit and check it. **

**You can give me opinions and requests on reviews or PM me **

**Happy New Year guys!**


	12. Explaining the Plan

**A: N Hey Quick Shippers **

**This is prob be my longest chapter yet but the next chapter will be a very special chapter which is gonna be double longer than my usual page :) So I'll be working on it and coming up with few ideas to add to it and also I'll be busying getting for school in 2 weeks so if I don't update more than few weeks that means I'm busy studying and focusing on school than Fanfiction since my education is more important than this but this is also important to me.**

**I'm trying a different format on Writing so it might be slight different.**

**Sorry again for waiting long again I am really sorry and I gonna admitted I may be bit lazy to actually write but I realize I need to update this for you to see :) **

**Again I don't own anything :( :P **

**Read. Review. Enjoy. **

**The next Day at Quinn's Locker**

"Why did you tell them about this" Puck said to Quinn

"Because if I haven't told them they would've done horrible things to you and it will make a big mess just because they misunderstood and besides their my Friends they should know" Quinn trying to reason with him

"Whatever, just don't tell anyone else or they be blabbing about it and the whole thing get ruin"

"fine, But you have to act like you actually be into her so she falls for you and than BAM! We humiliated her" Quinn acting out the plan

"Yeah… that wouldn't work she won't fall for me cause I know she only use me for sex and hooking up and Brittany would be by her side like sisters"

"Okay well… what about if I told Brittany that Rachel wants her to be her duet partner?"

"What Duet?"

"We will make up a duet competition and everyone has to have a partner except Brittany and Rachel"

"That actually might work" puck said as they walk to class

**At Bio Class **

Quinn, Mercedes, Kurt Are Sitting together in a row while working on some Bio work until Kurt ask Quinn about Tomorrow night's plan and what he and Mercedes will do.

"I will try and talk to Brittany Today about doing a duet with Rachel so she wouldn't go to Puck's Date with Santana and I will tell you the rest tomorrow at lunch" Quinn Whispered to The Duo so she wouldn't get in trouble by Mister Waltz if he caught her talking in class.

"Why would Brittany want to do a duet with Rachel, doesn't she kind of hates her?" Mercedes whispered back

" I get what Quinn is saying, She will make Brittany think there's a duet and Santana and everyone else already have a partner and that Rachel doesn't which makes them as partners" Kurt replies back

"That's actually what I haven't had in mine but that's a better idea Kurt! And you guys will go and make Rachel believes there's a Duet and that she misheard Mister Schue so Rachel will Invite her over her house to practice tomorrow night and missed the date between Puck and Santana" Quinn quietly explains the plan to them.

"Ha, that is a great plan, even though the purpose has nothing to do with me or Kurt I just can't wait, its gonna be fun" Mercedes said

"Me too tricking Big Mouth and humiliating Santana isn't my normal thing to do but this too fun to turn down" Kurt Agreed

**At Lunch **

Quinn and Puck are getting their lunch from the canteen, Quinn got an apple, Banana and a Tuna Salad with French dressing and a bottle of water While Puck got a hot dog and chocolate muffin and Red Bull.

"Everything is planned out for tomorrow and hopefully it would work or Santana is going be so angry with us" Quinn said to Puck as they sit on the round lunch table with the others

"ha same but I think if she found out or the plan wont work she just uses dirt on us and tell Jacob to put it on his pathetic Blog site" Puck replied back

"What are you guys talking about?" Artie Asked while sipping on his Banana flavor milk

"Just talking about what we doing for summer, that's all" Puck Fib to Artie as he eats his hot dog

"Why? Aren't you guys broken up or something since you randomly decided to go on a date with Santana?"

"Got nothing else to talk about and no we still going out and it's just a date, it doesn't mean anything right?" Puck tried to get past the topic but Arite keeps on pushing it

"Uh… okay" Artie simply replied since there's no point arguing with Puck and Continues to eat his lunch with everyone else

Without anyone looking puck share a relief glance with Quinn that they Plan didn't get Ruin by Artie asking questions.

**A: N DONE! It takes me 2 days to finished that chapter :) and I would say its my best chapter yet: D **

**The next chapter will be the Date/Sabotage chapter would be longer than this so it will take me couple of days or a week to finish that one so please me patient with me :) **

**And Also I'm currently working on a one-shot about another show too. **

**I wanna know what your thoughts on my new writing formula and the chapter: D **

**I wanna thanks to everyone who reviews my last chapter which is:**

**Maddy46 **

**Lexii Loves You **

**And**

**Tayler**

**And also everyone who read my story and follow it from Day One: D **

**PS. If you want to check out my other stories if you Watched Total Drama Island. Or you can chat with me if you want :) **


	13. Important Note

**A : N **

**Hey I know I should've updated a long time ago but school is basically taking over my life right now. I got to Study and do Assignments/Homework on Limited Date and the after school activities and catching up with friends. My education is really important to me right now since I be graduate in 3 years but I might just MIGHT update in few weeks since I'm getting my laptop from school in a week or so, so I could write a chapt when I'm at school or so. **

**So im really sorry for keeping you waiting for the big chapter but….. Let's face it Education is ore important than writing stories… unless you want to be an author…: P **

**Im putting this story on hiatus for a while until I'm get my life sorted out and have spare time to write a chapter when im not studying or being with friends**

**Also my sleeping habits are not good… some reason I found sleeping when I came home from a day at school so I needed time to get back to a healthy sleeping pattern. **

**Again I'm sorry for not updating for a while even said I will but that was before I started school and the work became a lot harder than last year. **


	14. The date Part 1

**A: N hey people! I'm back!... kind of. I figure I should give you guys a chapter since I haven't update in ages :P School is dragging me down with studies and studies and preparing for exams coming up wish me luck! **

**So Season 2 of glee is a real downer, crap couples ugh and both Quinn and Puck characters are ruin! So I hope Rm freaking realize this season is crappy! **

**Okay so I know i told you guys that I update shortly but I can't be bothered to when I have time off from school and hanging out with my friends but finally I decided to get up and write a chapter! :P **

**So this is kind of rush since I'm doing my assignment and want to get this over and done with.**

**So im kind of down that I don't get many reviews :( I know the chapters are short but I work hard to write them and I wanna to know peoples opinions… … so it can take you a minute of your time to review and opinion please? **

**.Enjoyxx**

**Santana's House**

Music blasting loudly as the song Bedrock by Young money comes from the loudspeakers in the very beautiful but mean Latin cheerleader's bedroom getting ready for her date with Noah Puckerman, the badassest boy in school. That she didn't know that he is playing her and leading her on and at the end of the night she will have never messed with Puckerman and his girl.

"Zoe watcha think?" Santana showing off a very tiny black strapless dress to her close friend since Brittany her BFFl/ Secret Crush didn't come.

Twirling in one spot in front of her full long mirror next to her closest, "hmm… very hot but little bit sluty for a restaurant" Zoey said as painting her nails gold.

"I agree but I know puck would love it"

"Try another dress on and see if that's better than this one"

"Fine" Santana said while taking of the tiny dress and putting on the long cut V neck and tight around the waist red dress with black belt attach to it.

"How this?"

"Oh my gee! That's so hot San! Wear this one with few bangles and earrings and necklace, he would totally drool over you tonight!" Zoe shouted

"You know what? I think you're right and btw who wouldn't love to get it on with me in this very sexy dress" Santana smugly said while looking at the mirror

Meanwhile….

**Puck's House**

The young man is getting ready for the possibly his worst date ever with his ex girlfriend/ex F*K buddy while his current girlfriend/Baby Mama and her two close friends spying on them and planning to humiliated the man's date.

"I don't wanna go" Puck childish said

"But you have to if you want to get her back and ruin her reputation" Quinn try to reason with the stubborn boy

"But isn't it little bit over the top?"

"What? No! She ruin my life at school and I want to give her own medicine to make her realize what she's doing to the others" Quinn irrated said

"True, how's this?" checking for Quinn's opinion on his clothing he picked out

"that's good puck, now remember pick her up around 7:30pm and drive her to Breadstix and I reservation a table for two of you to sit and me, Mercedes and Kurt will stay in another table across from you to check up and also planning to humiliated her." Quinn explain while fixing puck's tie

"Okay, just 3 more hours to go" Puck nervously said

Meanwhile

**Rachel's House**

Poor young musical lover girl has to suffer from Brittany's curiously. While at Ms Berry's house she tries to explain to the young curious childish girl in front of her why she's here, while getting the snacks ready to eat

"….. And Brittany don't you want to win a duet competition with the most talent singer out there… me? Because I am so sure that if you're…. Wonderful voice adds with mine amazing voice we are going to win this duet and win a big reward unlike the mush-ups where nobody won, and this is good to make a fresh new thing for my Broadway career as it may pop up ideas for few years for my big star career and also too can go to the music career but not musical that's my thing got it, so how about it?" Rachel explains so fast that she took deep breaths after she finished her speech.

Cutting up the carrots and Celery and mixing the dip she clearly hears Brittany says

"I still don't get it."

Frustration comes to Rachel as she again tried to explain to Adorable Curious cheerleader.

"Just sing a duet with me Brittany please I need this to win! All of the others are with pairs and Finn is horribly sick with the flu and you're the only one that has not had a partner please!" Rachel now is partly begging to the young cheerleader

_I can't believe I'm doing this for Quinn! But ganging up with her to get Santana back its very tempting and that I had to agree but tonight? I had to cancel my plans with Finn! And lied about him, I should ring him later._

"But what about Santana? I'm sure she has no partner too?" Brittany still is very confuse about the whole situation

Rachel is now stuck to give a reason to Brittany.

"Um well…"

Than a very good excuse comes up in her head "I'm very sorry to make you hear this Britt but Santana said that you're not good as her and she had partner up with Mercedes since both of their voices are deep"

Stunned as Brittany finally took in as what she was told.

"But she can't say that, we hold pinkies and share everything together" Brittany sadly said

"I'm sorry Britt but it's true, so what to you say, partner with me?" Rachel said as munching on a carrot.

"Alrighty than let's do it!" Brittany said while feeling betrayed by her best friend

But she didn't know that Rachel has a smugly smirk when she chew on her snack.

Meanwhile

**Mercedes House**

As the Diva teenage girl and her best dressed best friend are getting ready to spy on the dates with their newly best friend Quinn.

"Hurry up Kurty-Kat we gonna be late to meet Quinn" Mercedes shouted to the locked bathroom next to her room as Kurt is finishing doing his hair.

"Yeah wait Merez nearly finished, a Gay guy can not look like this outside in public especially In a restaurant" Kurt shouted back while fixing his gelled hair.

Outside the bathroom, Mercedes new LG black touch phone rang as her ringtone blurs up when the song "Bumpy Ride" by mohombi

As Mercedes pick up the mobile she hears Quinn speaks and after 10 minutes she finally say

"We'll be there in few minutes Quinn" than hangs up.

**A : N wow finally finished a chapter in months :O hahahaaa, oh wow my longest chapter yet! Included this and the other A: N note its 1,264 words. :O anyway I just have a idea to put the long chapter in two parts to make it more interesting, so next part is the date finally and the plan will work and the chapter after this is the last one and the after that one is the**** epilogue so please review and state your opinion on this chapter.**

**Much love,**

**DanceAcademyFanxxx**


	15. The Date Part 2

**A : N this is it! The final chapter of this story *sniff* after this chapter I'm going to be an epilogue and this story will be finally finished. So hope you enjoy and review! **

**.Enjoy.**

**Santana's House 7:27pm Saturday Night **

Santana Lopez is putting the final touches to her very small outfit and fixing her make up and hair while suddenly a black Ute comes in her long driveway and beeps repeatedly.

Rushing out the door and opening the Ute's mantel one and seeing the nicely clean Young man for this very special date.

"Finally what took you so long Puckerman?" Santana said in her usual bitchy voice

"I'm 3 minutes early, what are you talking about?" Puck getting annoyed just after few seconds seeing her.

"Ugh never mind just drive I'm starving" Santana ignoring his question while looking in the mini mirror in front of her.

**Pucks POV **

Even though he thought for a second she looks hot but he remember how bitchy she can get within a few seconds.

Trying to block out her bitchiness but trying to think about Quinn and the others with the plan.

"Can you like drive a little faster? Seriously it's like your driving like a freaking Grandpa" Once again Santana bitch to Poor Puck.

"I'm driving as fast as I can, quit bitching every second okay!" He suddenly snapped at her whiny

"Okay listen her Puckerman, this is my night so you have to listen everything I say and do okay" The Mean cheerleader Argue with the boy

Meanwhile…

**Quinn/Mercedes/ Kurt in Quinn's Car. **

The three best friends are driving to the famous restaurant in the small town called Lima while getting ready to be spies for a night for a very angelic like girl boyfriend.

In the car the radio was blasting R&B music while all three are singing along even though most of them don't know the words to it.

"Okay we nearly there, so you guys remember what to do?" Quinn asked her two close friends next to her.

"yep, We gonna spy on them and waited until she goes in the bathroom and than locked her in the toilet and waited until your boy put the Laxative Pill in her food and than when he done it I will unlock the toilet door and you and Kurt film her reaction to the pill taking and than threaten her to give up on Puck or we post it on YouTube and give it to Jacob's Blog" Mercedes repeated the plan to Quinn

"Brilliant, this is gonna be exciting!" Kurt shouted excitedly

Meanwhile….

**Rachel's House**

The duo end up in Rachel's room looking view her playlist of songs on her iTunes that she haven't already perform in Glee club.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no…. wait YES!" Rachel yelled

Rachel printed out the copy of the song list "The Show" by Lenka and two copies of the lyrics one for her and one for Brittany. She handed the other one to her and played the song on her IPod Nano.

The two different girls sang along the lyrics to the song and for the first time Brittany doesn't think Rachel is a dwarf attention Seeker.

Back to….

**Breadstix- 8:00pm- Puck and Santana **

"Excuse me, can we like get someone to order us now, we been waiting for nearly 20 minutes!"Santana stilled is bitching to people.

"Yes, of course m'am and sir" a young handsome waiter is kindly taking the duo orders

"Finally, well I will be having a Creaser Salad without Dressing or bacon or any kind of fatty foods and glass of water with ice." Santana said

Puck weirdly looks at her before taking his order "And I will be having a medium size steak with a Pepsi"

"Your food will be ready in about 15 minutes, to spare time snack on these delicious French breadsticks" the Waiter said before leaving noting their orders to the kitchen window.

"Seriously Steak? Puck that just disgusting and full of fat, I would be a laughing stock when people see me with you eating that animal meat!" Santana complains to Puck about his orders

"Seriously Creaser salad with hardly anything? You may as eat plain lettuce there babe" Puck shouted back.

"Humph…"

Back to…

**Breadstix 8:30pm Quinn, Mercedes, Kurt **

The three friends took a table across from the duo and badly disguise themselves so they can't get noticed by the bitchy teen.

"Alright, Puck got the pills and I have the camera and you're ready to follow Ms Bitch and you Kurt…. What in earth are you doing Kurt!"

"What? Oh sorry I'm just checking my hair in that shiny spoon…" Kurt terribly explains.

"Right… okay let's spy on them!" Mercedes quietly shouted.

**Back to the Date- 9:00pm Puck and Santana **

As the evening went by Santana's bitchiness gets more badly every minute for that is way too much for Puck but he unfortunely have to stay to make the plan work.

"…and oh my gosh can you get any more worse just by our eating and look at how your sitting its disgusting puck! Learn to sit and eat properly or you will be a poor man, you wouldn't want that would you?"

"Whatever, just eat okay" Puck finally getting exhausted by her complaining all night long

"Yeah alright but I'm just saying… and wait I need to fixed up my make up babe" Santana left the table and headed to the ladies room but she didn't noticed the three friends hiding behind the menus.

Puck sighed and getting ready to get the signaled from Quinn.

**Mercedes/Kurt/Quinn- 9:15pm **

"Finally! Now Merez go to the ladies room and chatted up with her until I tell Kurt to say the word and you ended your conversation with her" Quinn explains one last time to the diva princess.

"Okay show time" Mercedes got up and headed to the bathroom.

"Okay now Kurt gets ready to….."

**Mercedes and Santana- Ladies room**

Santana Lopez is working on her make up by re-appealing her mascara and eyeliner and fixing her tight dress since she haven't seen or heard puck comment on her body and dress than suddenly Mercedes walked in and instantly strikes up a conversation with the bitchy girl.

"So what are you doing here Santana" Trying to think of a way to talk to her quickly

"I'm here on a hot date with my man Puck, what are you doing here?" Turing around to face the Diva

"Oh I'm here with my Kurt catching up with him, so how is it that you and Puck are together? While he said something to Quinn the other day wanting to be with her" Mercedes bitch back to the Ice Queen.

"Pfft, yeah right, you just trying to make me jealous Diva wannabe"

Mercedes twitched and tried not to claw her hand through the bitch face.

Meanwhile….

**Puck- 9:27pm**

Thank god she's gone puck thought as he putting the laxative pill in the Mean Latin Weird Creaser salad and drinking the rest of his Pepsi as he wait for the final show to begin.

Quickly Quinn ran towards him to see what's happening

" did you do it?" she quickly asked while looking out for Santana coming out as she have small doubt that Mercedes is up to plan.

"Yes, this is a nightmare babe! She kept on bitching about me to me!" puck Complain to Quinn

"Awww, Poor baby… stuck it up like a Man! It's just a few more hours and that's it forever okay" Quinn comforts him

"Fine, but you got to get back to your table she's gonna come her anytime and it will get ruin" Puck said while quickly kissing her.

Meanwhile….

**Back to the Ladies room**

Santana and Mercedes begin to fight but strangely no one hair is getting messed or have any nail prints on them.

Until they heard Kurt shouting "Mercedes your got the wrong food!"

Mercedes knew what that was and quickly said "hell no!" than run back outside to the restaurant.

"Ugh loser" Santana said while stepping out to go to the table with Puck.

**Puck and Santana 9:40pm**

"Ugh can't believe her say that" Santana mumble under her breath

And starts eating her strange creaser salad unknowingly that theirs something off about it when she took a bite with the pill in it

While puck tried to control his laughter buy pretending to eat his leftover steak.

And than Santana suddenly feel oozy in her stomach and ran to the bathroom holding her stomach and her mouth with her hands.

**Mercedes/Kurt/Quinn 9:55pm**

"Hahahaha…. That was great" as Quinn finished filming Santana out busted to the ladies room

While Puck is laughing harder and slightly choking on his steak.

"That was excellent! The best of all pranks Quinn" Kurt says while hi-5ing Mercedes.

**But in the Ladies room 10:09pm**

Santana finally finished her uhh business and when she turn around she saw Quinn holding a video camera and wearing a smug smirk with her hand on her waist.

'You wouldn't dare tubers or I tell everyone that you're having an affair with Finn and everyone is going to think that you're a slut" Santana tries to threaten Quinn.

"Yeah right, if you don't leave me and Puck alone or I will post this on YouTube and give this tape to Jacob so he can blog this in his blog. Got it" Quinn threatens back.

"Fine but I will get you back when you unexpected it" Santana said than walked away.

Finally the whole war between Puck, Quinn and Santana finally settled down and maybe just maybe there will be a happy ending for all Gleeks.

**A: N *Sniff* *sniff* this is the end for us people, I just want thank of all people who took their time of reading my horrible first Fanfiction story and reviewing but maybe I'm going to write another story with a different plot so stay in touch okay! **

**The next chapter is the Epilogue and that's it the end of this story forever!**

**Oh and also SvetaCool- yes you can translate this whole story and published it but can you made the credit for me since this is mine?**

**And I wanna give a shout out to my Bestie Maddy who came up with an idea on this story and Happy birthday! **


	16. Newley Revenge

**A: N Sorry about the lateness but I have serious writers block for this story also I been very sick lately and I didn't feel like writing anything at that point, also I am still sick. **

**My friend gave me this idea since I got none.**

**Enjoy.**

**WMHS- 10:30am **

Few weeks after the date happen, Santana almost no longer mock or tease anybody for 3 weeks, Quinn and Puck happily dating and everyone else are happy that Santana no longer mock them in glee and outside of glee.

Putting her history book into her locker Quinn looked at a certain thornless rose attach with a sticky tape that Puck gave her during their date when things finally settle down after the whole school knows about Santana's accident in the restaurant bathroom, thanks to Kurt giving Jacob the video and posting it on his blog and also YouTube.

Quinn sighs as she closed her locker revealing Puck standing behind her.

"Hey babe" he Greeted her by pecking a kiss on her forehead

"Hey" As she try to hide the blush that is creeping onto her cheeks.

"What subject do you have next?" She asked while juggling her Maths text book with a folder.

"Free period, thinking of ditching this dump for a while than go to glee club" puck replied as he tucked a piece of her curl golden locks under her ear.

"Don't wagged school Puck, you get in trouble and this 'dump' is where most of our history is." Quinn explains with a frown on her face.

"Babe, I can do whatever I want, and by the way I was about to get you your double choc swirl ice cream from Dairy Queen"

Quinn finch when he said those words by knowing he could get away from anything if she gets her ice cream.

"Okay fine, but don't be late" She dismisses him by lightly kissing him on the lips than left to go to her maths class with Mercedes and Kurt.

Santana Lopez was glaring at the lovely couple's PDA at her locker with her curious blonde best friend.

"I hate those two so much with passion" Santana told Brittany as she lean against her locker checking out the hot guys passing by.

"Why?" Britt replies back as she focuses on her hair rather than her bitch of her best friend.

"Because they humiliated be in public, Britt!" Santana yells as she flips her tight pony tail and accidently hit it in Brittany's face.

"Oh my god, look at dwarf and stupid head over there being disgusting as usual" Santana of course returns to bitch about everything, especially Rachel.

"The height different makes them look…. Weird" Brittany joins in the bitchiness with her best friend/secret crush.

"Ugh PDA much? I mean of course I usually make out with super-hot guys in the halls but this lovey dovey stuff makes PDA wants to change it to Disgust Affection" Santana continue bitch about Rachel.

"Who are you with for the duet thing for glee?" Brittany asked while checking herself in Santana's mirror locker.

"Britt what are you talking about?" Santana suspecting replied

"Rachel said that glee is doing a duet thing and whoever wins they go to breadstix and she said that Puck and Quinn are together, Kurt is by himself, Mike and Matt are together, Artie and Tina are together and you and Mercedes are together and that I have to be with Rachel cause both of us has no other partners." Britt surprising explains the whole thing to her bffl.

"Britt that is the most stupid thing I ever heard, Last week assignment was Commitment which is also stupid, they obviously set you up" Santana confronts Britt.

"But Rachel brought me to her house to practice when you went on that date"

"She what? Brittany they tricked you like they tricked me, and I say let get revenge for what they did to us" Santana said evilly.

**Music Room 12:00pm **

Rachel and Finn relationship is coming out really good.

"Finn remember to use your manners with my dads and please don't say when you have to go to the bathroom ' I need to poo' cause it's disgusting and rude, especially at dinner time" Rachel told Finn for preparing to be ready for having dinner with her dads with her not so smart boyfriend.

"Sorry Rachel, but I think you overacting from all this, it would be fine" Finn tries to calm her down but did oh so badly.

"Overreacting? Finn I'm trying to get you to have a good impression from my two dads, I'm so mad at you right now, I'm leaving you thinking what did you say and how will you fix it" she angrily said as leaving her boyfriend alone in the choir room.

Santana who have been eavesdropping on their conversation suddenly entered the choir room and start to walk sexily but evilly towards Finn.

Beginning her and Brittany's revenge… well mostly hers.

**A: N well that's it but there's a sequel :D but it's not base on Puck and Quinn anymore, its similar as 'how it all happen' but different plot and mostly base on Rachel and Finn and Santana and little bit of Brittany getting their/her revenge. **

**So for the last time ever to this story please review. **

**Much love,**

**xxxDanceAcademyFanxxx **


End file.
